


Live and Let Die

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek the Third (2007), The Beatles
Genre: Frog Paul, Gen, Paul P.O.V, one swearword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I seriously don't know what is this.





	

The Frog King is dead. How sad, man, very sad. And i'm a frog too. Yay. A frog. This is no surprise now. I can be anything i've ever wanted. I can be anything others ever wanted. I can be an animated frog in a movie, if someone wants that and i agree. Fuck.


End file.
